


a hand to hold onto

by todestrieb (kaixxi)



Series: and in these moments [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/todestrieb
Summary: minseok lost his cat, and found it in someone else's arms.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: and in these moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	a hand to hold onto

_"there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

junmyeon stops petting the cat he picked up on his arms, turning his head to the direction of the person he heard shouting. there was a person running towards him.

"kim tan! where have you been off to?" 

the person stops in front of him, and junmyeon inwardly chuckles at the sight in front of him.

the guy is panting heavily, his arms resting on his knees as he stares at the cat in junmyeon's arms in frustration. his backpack is slinging from one shoulder and his hair looks like a mess, wind swept from running.

"I'm really sorry about that," the person finally looks at junmyeon, "that fluff ball of a monster happens to be mine."

junmyeon looks at the cat in his arms and hands it to the person in front of him. when he got a hold of the cat, the guy starts to pepper kisses on its head as he pets him, looking for possible injuries before muttering something to the cat in a soft voice and junmyeon looks away to give them their space.

"I am not sure if I can repay you now since I have a class in 30 minutes, uh," the person trails off and junmyeon finally takes a good look at him. he looks like he's just about his age.

"kim junmyeon," he supplies, "my name is kim junmyeon."

"oh," the guy smiles at him, and junmyeon feels like a character from one of the stories his younger sister likes to read. "thank you. my name is kim minseok."

**Author's Note:**

> a third installment for my xiuho drabble series. i apologize for any grammatical errors as I write these drabbles when I suddenly have a burst of inspiration >,< first line is inspired from howl's moving castle when howl first encountered sophie ùwú
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
